What Desire Will Make Foolish People Do
by BrioScotty
Summary: Prompt: Quinn and Rachel are cast in an indie RomCom together. The director frequently complains that their activities off screen are messing up the onscreen tension. Faberry Week 2014 - UST (Day 1)


"Cut!"

There's an edge to the voice that rings across the soundstage.

"Everyone take five," he says tersely. "You two…" he points to two of the women about to make a hasty exit. "Stay where you are."

"Busted," one of their other co-stars says in a sing-song voice as he heads off.

Rachel exchanges a brief glance with the woman standing opposite her and shrugs.

Quinn releases a heavy sigh and takes a seat on the couch on set, stretching her legs out in front of her before crossing them at the ankle. She rakes a hand through her hair before letting her head drop against the back of the couch.

The director, a prematurely bald, chain-smoking Brit, waits for the room to clear before coming to stand in front of the two women. An unlit cigarette is already between his fingers indicating that this 'talk' won't take long.

"What's up, Phil?" the woman on the couch drawls, absent-mindedly pulling at a loose thread on the arm of the chair.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel chimes in innocently.

"You two are supposed to be rivals," he says pinching his nose between his thumb and index finger before grabbing his battered copy of the script. "You are supposed to look at each other with contempt and loathing. You are supposed to hate each other's guts. You're supposed to want each other dead."

Rachel glances warily at Quinn again, a shiver of lust running through her when she meets the other woman's gaze. Quinn winks and the director huffs.

"See?! That!" he exclaims. "For two people who don't want the world to know that you guys are fucking…" Both women open their mouths to protest. "Fine. Whatever it is you guys are doing. I couldn't give a shit, to be honest. But when it basically becomes a movie about you two eye-fucking each other in every single bloody scene you're in…" He shakes his head, running his hand over his forehead, cigarette waggling between his fingers. "Get off my set. Go practice hating each other and come back in an hour. We'll the run this scene again and if I see a _single_ out-of-place look, any lingering touches… anything at all, you're both fired."

He spins on his heel and marches off the set, letting the stage door slam loudly behind him. Rachel wrenches Quinn up from the sofa and leads her out to the trailer they're sharing. Dropping down onto their own couch, Quinn releases a chuckle and lets her head fall back once again, eyes closed and a smirk on her face.

"It isn't funny," Rachel admonishes, retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge. "No-one was supposed to know."

"You're surprisingly obvious considering your line of work," Quinn laughs, extending a hand towards Rachel and beckoning her to the couch. Keeping her eyes closed, she feels Rachel sit down next to her.

"Is it any wonder when you look like that?" Rachel asks, voice lowering as she leans in to drop a kiss against Quinn's neck, running a hand up the inside of her thigh. "I've wanted to tear that shirt off you since you walked onto set this morning."

"I think this falls into the category of things Phil _doesn't_ want us to do in his movie," Quinn mutters against her will. "Although it would make it infinitely more exciting."

"I'd prefer not to get fired," Rachel sighs.

"Neither of us needed to do this movie," Quinn replies, still acutely aware of the hand nestled between her legs. She tries to keep herself from edging her hips forward despite being desperate for Rachel to touch her.

"I have a reputation, Quinn," Rachel says softly, her voice laced with regret. "I can't get fired for my inability to work with my best friend without mentally undressing her every time she struts into a scene."

"Mentally undressing me, hmm?" Quinn responds, a lazy grin forming across her lips. "You manage it with every other young, hot starlet you work with. What's different about me?"

"Well, the majority of them don't get to spend every night fucking my brains out," Rachel says simply, leaving Quinn to gape at her.

"The _majority_?" she asks, eyebrow arching as Rachel gets up from the couch and grabs her bottle of water from the counter. She takes a generous swig before grinning widely. Quinn pushes herself off the couch and goes straight to the other woman, pinning her against the counter. "Are you going to tell me about the other people fucking your brains out?" Quinn punctuates her question by grinding into Rachel's hips.

"I don't think _this_ is what Phil had in mind when he told us to practice hating each other," Rachel moans, head lolling back as Quinn's lips assault her neck.

"Keep talking about all these other women you're screwing and I don't think we'll have a problem," Quinn whispers raggedly as she lifts Rachel onto the counter.

"Jealous?" Rachel asks innocuously, locking Quinn between her thighs and biting down on her bottom lip.

"Working with you appears to have brought out the worst in me," Quinn shrugs. "I hate the way Jeff looks at you."

"It's just acting, Quinn," Rachel says softly, brushing the bangs out of Quinn's eyes. "And even if it isn't on his part, I'm in love with someone else." Quinn's eyes snap up to meet Rachel's blushing face. "No-one else gets a look in."

Quinn's face relaxes and a genuine smile crosses her lips. She cups Rachel's face in her hand and brings their lips together.

"You're making it pretty hard for me to hate you," she murmurs, resting her forehead against Rachel's. "Maybe I should just quit."

Rachel scrunches up her nose and shakes her head.

"We already spend enough time apart," she says. "We can make it through these thirty days. You'll just have to try a little harder to look less irresistible." She releases Quinn from her hold and slides off the counter, heading for the door.

"Easier said than done," Quinn laughs, following after Rachel as the shorter woman disappears out of the trailer. "Hey Rach?"

Rachel looks over her shoulder, eyeing Quinn expectantly.

"This goes against the rules and the Gospel according to Phil but I love you too," Quinn says, jumping down from the trailer.

"I'm going to pretend you said loathe," Rachel rebukes her light-heartedly, unable to stop the smile on her face. "And I'll make it up to you tonight."


End file.
